the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wavis D
A summarised explanation of the events of the Wavis D&D Legend. Short Timeline Detailed Timeline ???? * Muck Fish creates the universe. * Muck Fish gives to birth to his old one children. 24 * Quasimodo discovers a powerful charm and harnesses its power into the Eye of Quasimodo. * Quasimodo assigns Chimble to stabilise the Eye of Quasimodo until he can no longer do so. 1533 * Harleys Pooyeah is king of Gubby and causes controversy. ** Harley's Poo Yeah is released. 1591 * Princess Elise is born. 1594 * Urmok-Bill Orctribe is born. 1605 * Brugur Oradall Borudash is born. * Davril is born. 1609 * The Bulging Stick is born. 1612 * Events of "Hoodwinked!" begins. * Events of "Hoodwinked!" ends. * Urmok-Bill Orctribe leaves his family to find an army that fights with purpose. ** Tarnuk Orctribe is enraged by his son leaving the Orctribe and leaves also. * Borrorish is born. ** He is adopted by a nomadic group of sorcerers. 1615 * Prince Xander is born. * The Bulging Stick is adopted by the Shimada Clan's leader and begins his training. 1632 * King Zangfa instructs Prince Xander to create a small team. * Borrorish arrives at Adron's capital to kill Princess Elise, but decides to try secretly usurp the throne. ** Borrorish joins the party. * Jamaica is attacked by Aku. * Jackurai Sam's father sends him on a quest to find an old lady who can enchant the 'transmute sword' to defeat Aku. * Urmok-Bill Orctribe finds himself being conscripted into the Adron army. * Urmok-Bill Orctribe and Prince Xander meet up. ** Urmok-Bill Orctribe joins the party. 1633 * Tarnuk Orctribe finds the Golden Axe. * Prince Xander leads an attack on group of vampires terrorising the city. ** Stewart Azazel joins the party. * Tarnuk returns to the Orctribe and kills the chieftain. ** Tarnuk becomes the chieftain of the Orctribe. *** Tarnuk starts making the Orctribe slaughter every non-100% orc creature they come across. * Speedy Dragon attempts to kill Princess Elise, but is captured. ** Speedy Dragon joins the party. * Events of "Kingtangapolo" begins. * The castle of Adron is besieged by the Yuchanean Army. ** Prince Xander is instructed to take his mother to the secret exit, but finds its broken. ** Queen Wulow teleports Xander and his companions to Gubby, so that they can one day take back Adron. *** Queen Wulow dies. ** King Zangfa fights Uio. *** King Zangfa dies. * Adron is completely taken over by the Yuchanean Army. * The Adron Knights appear in Gubby and King Mikropenis allows them to seek refuge in his country. * Highland Springs Castle is attacked by bandits, but the Adron Knights defeat them. * The Adron Knights move onward to the border of Gubby and Valm. ** The red and yellow factions, are battling. The Adron Knights side with the yellow faction and defeat the red. * The Adron Knights make it into Valm, where they meet Jackurai Sam. ** Jackurai Sam joins the party. * The Adron Knights kill a vampire and pass Allimrac. * The Adron Knights make their way to Mount Kokunbal. ** Urmok-Bill receives a letter from his childhood friend, Kargug asking him to stop Tarnuk and his evil plans. ** Urmok-Bill kills Tarnuk. *** Urmok-Bill becomes the chieftain of the Orctribe. * Brugur Oradall Borudash's mother is murdered by the United Clan of Orcs. * Deen gets into a fierce battle, but is defeated. His body drifts down a river and he wakes up in Ars, where he starts to live in a cave. * A woman named Jenny goes missing and Kai Goose and William Rogers go to court to discuss the disappearance. ** Kai Goose reveals William Rogers' insanity and takes up the investigation into Jenny's whereabouts. 1634 * The Bulging Stick betrays the Shimada Clan with his friends. ** Window is killed. * Chris Diedfromdeen got the Golden Trident. * Deen kills Chris Diedfromdeen. * Edron Bartholomew II wakes up with amnesia and decides just wander around looking for answers. * Jeffery Lastname hears that Chris Diedfromdeen was killed by Deen and goes to stop him. ** Deen kills Jeffery Lastname. * The Bulging Stick discovers that his mother was most likely murdered by the United Clan of Orcs and decides to go on a "business trip" to run away from them, because they're after him now. * The Bulging Stick, Brugur Oradall Borudash, and Davril meet up. * Events of "Shadows of Visvara" begins. * The Bulging Stick pulls out the Golden Sword from the ground. * The party kill Deen the Fish Bloke. * A mysterious warlock hands Dylan Chillin a strange golden compass. * Dylan Chillin is ambushed by goblins. * Edron Bartholomew II joins the party. * The party retrieve Dylan Chillin's delivery packages by killing a group of goblins for him. * Dylan Chillin gives Brugur Oradall Borudash the golden compass. * The party accidentally take drugs. ** Sigismund joins the party. * The party open up a dungeon with their golden compass. * Ara joins the party. * The party acquire the Golden Gauntlets. * The party go to the meetup of the Golden Artifact Seekers. ** The golden weapons fuse into one another and the spirit of Big Chungus begins to form. ** Big Chungus possesses Morgan Cantor. ** The party defeat Big Chungus, killing Morgan Cantor in the process. * The Bulging Stick forms a partnership with Moneybags. * Bear Bearington comes to the party's camp, wounded. ** The party kill the group of hunters trying to eat him. 1636 * Jackurai Sam almost defeats Aku, but gets sent into a magic time portal. 1821 * Human and elfish beliefs in magic sparks tension. * [[Era of Assholes|''Era of Assholes]]' begins.' * '"Magic Civil War"' ** Gnonna Go, King Dedede, Poetry Pete, Daddy, Jamel, and Ray meet up. ** 'Events of "Magic Hunters" begins.' ** The party kill a necromancer, who knows about a college in Tarando that is teaching magic. 1871 * Reunification of Germany * Nice Guy, Klinge Sanger, and Musammad Ali meet up. * 'Events of "The Secrets of the far East" begins.' * The party find Darwick Wavis' long lost ancestor, Deter Pinklage. * Nice Guy becomes the 7th Great Destiny Man and uses the Great Destiny Sword to destroy Scientology. * Klinge Sanger dies. Neil Bye is born from her body. 1900 * Darwick Wavis is born. * Mount Hotenow erupts. 1930 * 'Events of "Golden Age Crusaders" begins.' * Darwick Wavis restores order on Endaria after a century of carnage. * [[Era of Assholes|Era of Assholes]]' ends.' * [[Era of Heroes|Era of Heroes]]' begins.' 1936 * 'Events of "Golden Age Crusaders" ends.' * Members of the team start to die or go missing. * Darwick Wavis is trusted by the people of Yarrick to lead their military. 1945 * Adolf Hitler is transported into Endaria by Aku. 1949 * Disco Cosby and Samsung appear on Endaria, then separate. * Disco Cosby takes on a new name - Disco Norm. 1950 * Adolf Hitler begins his training under the Taco Wizard. 1954 * Samsung is taken under Torbjörn's wing. 1957 * Torbjörn dies. * Samsung meets and makes a deal with Jareth. 1981 * Hayden Christensen is born. 1986 * 'Events of "Labyrinth" starts.' * 'Events of "Labyrinth" ends.' 2012 * Hayden Christensen and Doc drop in and stay on Endaria. * Hayden and Greg Davies are taught martial arts by Doc. 2015 * The Bad Meme Wizard takes over Kushan. * Hayden Christensen seemingly drowns, but the Umbrella Corporation retrieves his body. 2016 * Harambe died and controversy began. * Jackurai Sam appears again. * The Cognitive Universal Manipulator that can distort people's minds nears its manufacturing completion. * Disco Norm, Granny McShlong, Rhakim Khan, and Jackurai Sam meet up. * 'Events of "Capital Crusaders" begins.' * The Bad Meme Wizard dies, Lord Meme takes over as King. * Jackurai Sam is defeated by Disco Norm, he is assumed to be dead. * Samsung joins the party. * Darwick Wavis gets a curse that gives him triple ass cancer. * Lenny Henry slips into a coma and is set to recover on Dragon Clinical Island. * The Wyvern Rider dies, but gives the party information about who he works for.. * Artyom reveals that his brother is the one who cursed Wavis. * Dickless Harem almost killed Aku, but his special arrow was shot away by Abram Blutin. * Abram kills Artyom. * 'Events of "Disco Norm" begins.' * '"The Crisis"' ** Lord Meme betrays the party for immortality. ** The machine that can distort people's mind explodes and the world turns communist. * 'Era of Heroes ends.' * 'Era of Communism begins.' * Samsung kills Disco Norm to avenge Jackurai Sam. * Abram Blutin dies. * Jesús Wayne Greyhound creates a shield that protects Yarrick from the communist energy. * The party read out their speeches at Disco Norm's funeral. * 'Events of "Capital Crusaders" ends.' * The boy with black hair digs Disco Norm out of his grave and resurrects him. * Rhakim Khan builds his temple in the desert. * Samsung returns to his training under Torbheardt. 2017 * Darwick Wavis is crowned king by democratic vote. * Granny McShlong gives birth to Dennis McShlong. 2021 * Mexican Batman is born. 2025 * Isamu Guayasamin is born. 2034 * Jackurai Sam finds Disco Norm again and challenges him to a duel. ** Jackurai Sam loses. * 'Events of "Disco Norm" ends.' 2035 * Quan is born. 2040 * Johnny McShlong and Jenny McShlong are born. * Dennis McShlong leaves for space. 2042 * Dennis McShlong forms a group of space mercenaries. 2049 * Mexican Batman adopts Quan and he becomes Mexican Robin. 2051 * Dennis McShlong fails to complete a task set by Fred Jones and goes on the run from him. 2055 * Mexican Robin leaves Mexican Batman and becomes a lone adventurer. 2064 * Garfunkle, Sober, Mac The Scallywag, Toht, Steve Anne, Father Ouledi, Sampy Longnose, and Cool Mint meet up. * 'Events of "The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology" begins.' * King Chimble saves the party from a squid monster, then allows them to recover. * The team retrieve a magic Alexa for King Chimble to restore his youth. * Chuck Thundercock tells them to meet him in Ireland. * Chuck Thundercock is shot by the Ocean Man and the party are kidnapped. * Disco Norm and the boy with black hair are being held captive by the Umbrella Corporation. ** They're freed by the party. * The party see that Neil Bye is alive and he is a leading member of the Umbrella Corporation. * Hayden Christensen is revealed to be alive and is also the Ocean Man. * 'Events of "The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology" ends.' 2065 * Mexican Batman killed W.E.G.G's mother, because her thot levels were too high. * Samjamel Blackson, W.E.G.G, 5T-3V3, Epizon, and Jam Solo meet up. * 'Events of "Darwick: Beyond Endaria" begins.' * Hank tells the group that the treasure they seek is on Eroticon 6. * Hank dies. * The party meet with Rhimon Rhinomen who informs them that Eroticon 6 has been rendered to a wasteland. * The treasure on Eroticon 6 turns out to be a Golden Pickle Rick protected by Chabuddy G. * The party meet with Santa and go on his quest to save Chris Mas. ** Dennis McShlong joins the party. * Jackurai Sam is revealed to be alive and is working on the Death Star of David. * Epizon dies. * Johnny McShlong, Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler, and The Outsider meet up. * 'Events of "The Swords of the King" begins.' * Bloseph Blalin is assassinated by the party. 2066 * 'Events of "The Dragon's Den" begins.' * Johnny McShlong retrieves his hot dog formula from the dragon's den. * 'Events of "The Dragon's Den" ends.' * Tyrantass joins the party. * The boy with black hair and Disco Norm pick up Rhakim Khan for one last adventure. * Mexican Batman and Rhakim Khan die. * Disco Norm dies. * Quan and Malo Kuja meet up. * 'Events of "The Defenders" begins.' * Quan and Malo Kuja are arrested. * Quan and Malo Kuja become inter-dimensional beings. * 'Events of "The Defenders" ends.' * The Fish Bloke from Megamind is born and joins the party. * The Movurthucka Crew join the Subspace Emissary. * The party are sent to Galataric again, where they meet with Bladmir Blutin, who drugs them. * W.E.G.G earns his certificate for passing his Wingdings examination. * '"Battle on Nothoth"' ** W.E.G.G is awarded the Welsh Empire Medal of Honour. ** Death Storm joins the party. * Santa Claus sells the Movurthucka Crew out to Jackurai Sam, who encases Dennis McShlong in carbonite. * Quan fights Jackurai Sam. ** Jackurai Sam reveals to Quan that he is his biological father. 2067 * 5T-3V3, W.E.G.G, Jam Solo, and Dennis McShlong are attacked by Star Fox. * The party meet Jerry The Janitor and he almost kills Dennis McShlong, but the others rescue him and kill Jerry. 2076 * The party wake up with Grumio's face ten years later, and meet with Rose Tico. * Rose Tico tries to help the party, but it's revealed she's not actually "the spy." * Bladmir Blutin dies. * Darwick Wavis dies. * The Welsh Empire come in from above and destroy all of Galataric, including everyone on it. ** Adolf Hitler, Johnny McShlong, The Outsider, and Tyrantass die. * 'Events of "The Swords of the King" ends.' * 'Era of Communism ends.' * [[New Era|New Era]]' begins.' 2077 * The party go to Khartoum to repair their ship with Phil Swift, whilst they go look for more money. * The party meet with Fred Jones, who sends them to the Yarmulke to steal some precious metals. * The party free the slaves in Yarmulke and crash land on Ani. * Fred Jones arrives on the planet, takes the metals and kills Dennis McShlong. * The party escape the planet and take their ship back from Phil Swift. * The party set off to go to Donkey Kong Planet. ** The ship begins to run out of fuel and oxygen. ** W.E.G.G sacrifices himself to save the others. *** W.E.G.G dies. * Funeral for Dennis McShlong and W.E.G.G is held. * The party set off to go to Endaria to find the Red Menace. * The party discover that 5T-3V3 is the dragon warrior. * The party discover that Watchpoint Moon is a real location on Endaria's moon. * The party are attacked by robot police. ** Quan saves them. * The Red Menace is in Watchpoint Moon. * A torkjin attacks the party. ** The Fish Bloke from Megamind dies. ** Quan joins the party. ** Red Menace joins the party. * The party go to Kamino. ** Joey Tribbiani joins the party. ** Starman joins the party. * The party go on a holiday. * The party go to meet with a mafia boss. ** They are sent to their dungeon, where they meet Meat Man. *** Meat Man joins the party. * The party decided to. * Samjamel Blackson, Jam Solo, 5T-3V3, Death Storm, Funky Kong, and Meat Man meet up. * The party go to get revenge on Fred Jones. ** Fred Jones is captured by the party and forced to listen to R2-D2 screams on loop for the rest of time. * The party are called in by Disco Norm, who tells them that Jackurai Sam will be visiting soon, so they should try to infiltrate his ship and end the war once and for all. ** Wilma Dickfit dies. *** W.E.G.G is revived. * McShlong Rangers reform (with Disco Norm replacing his son Dennis McShlong) and fight off Jackurai Sam's forces. ** The party infiltrate his ship. * The party fight Jackurai Sam. ** Jackurai Sam dies. ** 5T-3V3 dies. * W.E.G.G dies. * 'Events of "Darwick: Beyond Endaria" ends.' * Movurthucka Crew disband. * Subspace Emissary becomes the Justice Department of W.E.G.G. * Death Storm goes on adventure to free all gnomes from slavery across the galaxy. * Funky Kong goes back to Donkey Kong Planet. * Samjamel Blackson decides to settle down. 2078 * Meat Man goes to Korea and becomes a director. * Jam Solo discovers he was of many Jam Solo units and begins his hunt to track them down. * The Human Mincipede (First Sequence) is released. * 'Events of "Donkey Kong Country" begins.' * 'Events of "Donkey Kong Country" ends.' * 'Events of "Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest" begins.' * 'Events of "Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest" ends.' * Samjamel Blackson meets Harry Hill and get married. * Jam Solo gathers all of the Jam Solo units onto the moon of Endaria and they have a massive battle to the death. ** One lone Jam Solo unit weilding a mop walks away. * 'Events of "Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble" begins.' * 'Events of "Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble" ends.' * Wegg Blackson is born. 2079 * Pee On Carl Blackson is born. 2080 * 5T-3V3 Blackson is born. * The Human Mincipede (Full Sequence) is released. 2084 * The Human Mincipede (Final Sequence) is released. * Meat Man is found out to be a communist and is shot on sight. 2092 * Samjamel Blackson dies. * Darius Kincaid is born. 2161 * 'Events of "The Hitman's Bodyguard" begins.' * 'Events of "The Hitman's Bodyguard" ends.''' Category:The Wavis D&D Legend